Koskosan DODOL!
by Arishima Ai
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Toshirou, Ishida, Shuuhei, Ikkaku sama Byakuya nge-kos di salah satu kos yang namanya 'jeruk purut'. nikmati hari-hari mereka yang dodol nan gajee.. saia author yang tak bisa terlepas dari Shounen-ai. persembahan dari Anezaki Ai 4 u RNR
1. kenalan sama makhluk gajee

Ai : " udah lama gue ga buat Fanfic… _*nangis darah_"

Al : "maap ya reader's… kami selaku kru-kru di sini mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya borobudur ma tembok cina!! _*bungkuk dalem-dalem_"

Ai : "Yawudah, sekarang gue mau kasih tau ma kalian kalo fanfic-fanfic gue yang dulu gue pause dulu ia??? Boleh kaaan???"

Reader's :_ *nimpukin Ai pake Fic-fic Ai_

Al : "Ni persembahan maaf kamii~!!!"

Ai : "Enjoy sambil makan soyjoy ia!! WOKEEEH~!!! MULAI~!!!"

----*----*----*----

Disclaimer : Tite-kuun~ gue pinjem chara lo ia~

Rated : gue males bikn yang T, K+ aja

Genre : friendship-humor

Warning : G3 _*gaje, gila, garing_ Ooc pooll~

Btw, buat ka' Dewi 'dedew' Rieka

Saia pinjem judulnya trus jalan ceritanya juga ia?

Saia ubah-ubah dikit kok alurnya!! ,

Sankyuuu~ ^^

---*---*---*---

**KOS-KOSAN DODOL**

:: Kenalan dulu yuks~ ::

Demi menjaga keselamatan dan kesejahteraan rakyat, mari kita kenalan sama makhluk vertebrata _*yang punya tulang belakang, _dulu ia?

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

Cowok gaje yang punya postur tinggi tapi pelupa. Sekolah di SMA ½ di Medan. Ngekos karna jauh dari ortu demi mencapai kebahagiaan _*cieileeh..._ punya rambut mirip durian montong tapi warna orens jeruk. Gaptek total!! Suka niruin Sule alias ngomong-ngomong "prikitew" waktu ada kejadian-kejadian gaje. Julukan Pak Kun alias Pak piKun.

_**Abarai Renji**_

a.k.a king of kong. Maunya sih dipanggil king kong karna ni cowok suka banget makan pisang terus bodinya gede alias tinggi. Anak-anak ga berani mangil dia king kong makanya dipanggil king of kong _*untung Renji ga tau apa artinya..._ rambut merah delima dikuncrit ala ekor kuda kesetrum.

_**Hitsugaya Toushiro **_

Cuek mampus sama sekelilingnya. Wajah baby-face plus badannya yang masih kayak anak SD. panggilan Baby-smart karna dia termasuk makhluk yang pinter dan suka menabung di celengan babi pink. Demen ma yang namanya semangka sampean di kamarnya serba semangka maniak. Rambut putih jabrik, katanya sih dulu dia kesemprot cat tembok permanent warna putih, makanya sampe sekarang kagak ilang-ilang. Punya penyakit sering muntah kalo deket-deket sama anjing.

_**Ishida Uryuu**_

Anak yang beda kelas sama Ichigo. Pake kacamata ala Harry Potret, cueknya sama kayak Toushiro. Impian terpendam pengen jadi tukang jahit _*lumayan bisa ngirit ngejahit~ hihihi..._ julukan KepSek karna dia mirip banget sama KepSek di sekolahan.

_**Madarame Ikkaku**_

Penampakan halus di kos-kosan... poko'e kalo ni anak satu keluyuran malem-malem bisa di sangka tuyul karna kebotakannya yang aduhai. Ga bisa lepas sama yang namanya sapu ijuk ato sapu biasa. Panggilan "tuyul-pembantu" dia kagak marah kalo kami manggilnya kayak gitu, toh tu anak stay-cool aja kalo diledek.

_**Hisagi Shuuhei**_

Penampilan OK, idaman cewek-cewek di SMA, pintar dalam acara masak-memasak _*ada koki neeh~_ tato maniak. Di pipinya ada tato permanent angka 69. tapi sayang banget ni anak satu LoLa... keren-keren tapi LoLa... _*hiks... malangnya nasibmu naak..._

_**Kuchiki Byakuya**_

Cowok tajir impian semua lelaki, idaman setiap wanita. Tapi sayang, cowok kelahiran Bandung ini ngekos di kos-kosan dodol kami... pinter ga ketolongan karna dia itu kuliah di pertumbuhan tanaman _*plesetannya pertanian._

_**Urahara Kisuke**__** / Pak Kis**_

Bapak yang punya kosan. Galak-galak penagih hutang! Apalagi gayanya batak banget! Kalo lagi baek sering nganterin sekolah pake motor astrea-nya.

_**Mbak Rangiku**_

Mbak-mbak penjaga warung di depan kosan. Bodi sexy naksir sama supir tetangga sebelah _*kalo ga salah namanya Gin_.

_**Orihime Inoue**_

Cewek centil menurut gue yang suka nongkrong di atep-atep warungnya Mbak Rangiku. Sahabatan sama adeknya Byakuya.

_**Kuchiki Rukia**_

Adek Byakuya yang masih kelas 2 SMP temen sekelasnya Inoue. Suka ngekor nongkrong di atep-atep warung Mbak Rangiku sambil peluk-peluk boneka Chappy.

---8---8---8---8---

T-B-C


	2. sialnya nonton konser

Ai : "WOKEEEEH!!!!! MULAAAAI~!!!!!"

Al : "STAAAAAAAART!!!!!"

----*----*----*----

Disclaimer : Tite-kuun~ gue pinjem chara lo ia~

Rated : sekarang ada T

Genre : friendship-humor

Warning : G3 _*gaje, gila, garing*_ ooc pooll~

Di sini semuanya Ichigo POV

Btw, buat ka' Dewi 'dedew' Rieka

Saia pinjem judulnya trus jalan ceritanya juga ia?

Saia ubah-ubah dikit kok alurnya!! ,

Sankyuuu~ ^^

N

Buat abank-abank dan kakak dari Band

Aqua timez, saia juga pinjem lagunya ia??

Sankyuu~ ^^v

---*---*---*---

**KOS-KOSAN DODOL**

;; Chapter 1 : Sialnya nonton konser... ;;

Band yang terkenal sekarang itu band-nya si Hinamori Momo, Sousuke Aizen, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Hichigo, sama Stark. "Zanpakuto" nama bandnya. Waktu gue lagi belanja bulanan di carefour _*gayanyaa~_ gue ketemu sama sosok yang katanya terkenal di dunia infotaiment. Katanya looh!! Secara gue ga pernah liat tv karna di kamar gue ga punya tv dan pasti bakalan gue ancurin tu tv karna gue gaptek. Si Hinamori Momo itu ngelirik ke gue trus dia ngasih tiket ke gue. Yaa... padahal bagi kebanyaan orang pasti banyak yang langsung tepar kalo dideketin sama artis. Laen bahan, laen makanan, tiketnya gue masuin ke dalam kaos kaki gue yang bau-nya naudzubillah... _*bodoh banget..._

Waktu sampe di kos-kosan, kebetulan ada si Toushirou yang pinter itu. "BABY-SMAAAAAAAART~!!!!" treak gue kenceng. Orang yang dipanggil cuman nutup alat pendengarannya.

"apaan seh? Gue buru-buru mau makan tauk!! Laper!!" semprot Toushiro sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dapur.

"gue cuman mau nanya ma lo.." kata gue sambil ngambil tiket yang keselip di kaos kaki nista gue. "ini apaan ya?"

Toushiro cengo plus mangap lebar. "I-ichigo... itu tiket band zanpakuto... dari mana lo dapetnya...?" tanyanya ga percaya.

"Dari cewek yang namanya Hinamori Momo... napa?" tanya gue innocent. Toushiro guling-guling gaje di lantai. Kayaknya dia lupa sama lapernya... _*dasar.._

Toushiro ngejelasin panjang tambah lebar dikali sama volum dan dibagi beta. Gue ngangguk-ngangguk gaje aja. Terakhirnya waktu dia bilang kalo tiketnya bisa dipake sama 6 orang, gue loncat-loncat kegirangan karna anak-anak kos bisa ikutan. Waaah... gue bisa liat konser~!!! _*norak banget... =.=_

"YOOO~!!! Piye kabare rek?!! Fine-fine aja kan?!!!" Renji datang sambil nenteng sayuran ala kuli bangunan. Di belakangnya ada Shuuhei yang dengan tampang dibuat-buat cool.

"Apaan tu Ren?" tanya Toushirou nunjuk belanjaannya.

"Elo kan pinter! Masa udah jelas-jelas gue bawa sayuran buat ntar malem kita makan tambah ditanya ma Baby-smart ini..." Renji menghelanafash. Shuuhei ngintip dari belakang Renji.

"Apaan tuh? Voucher pulsa?" Shuuhei nimbrung.

"Tiket konsernya zanpakuto.." kata gue berbinar-binar.

"Oooooh... kirain apa... yaudah kalo bisa ajak gue ya? Lo-lo pada kan baek dan tidak sombong, jadi ngajak-ngajak dong! Gue mau masak dulu! Bye~ RENJI CEPETAN LO KE SINI!!" Shuuhei neriakin Renji yan masih cengo dengan gaya king of kong-nya _*gaya naek ke atas meja plus ngorek idung.. hiiiyy~_

"IYA NYAAAK!!! AYE DATAAANG!!!"

secara, gue ga pernah pergi ke konser bareng temen. Biasanya sih cuman liat srimulat sama nyak-babe di kampung. Ketauan banget gue arek ndeso banget. Jadi keinget sama acara 17-an di kampuang dulu. Waktu ntu, gue ma sobat-sobat gue disuru nyanyi. Penontonnya tepar coooy~. Maksudnya pingsan... hehehe...

Malemnya, di kos-kosan gue masuk diem-diem kekamar Pak Kis. Rencananya sih pingin ngerengek ke dia supaya kami diizinin pergi liat konser.

"Pak Kis~ please deh, saia ga bakalan pulang malem-malem!! Palingan pulangnya jam 11 malem!!!"

"KAGAK!! Kau tau kan di sini banyak banci!! Awak ga mau kau jadi banci terus masuk ke kos-kosan awak terus awak pula yang disuruh tanggunga jawab ke polres karna awak nyembunyiin banci macam kau!!!" treak Pak Kis kenceng sampe mengeluarkan hujan lokal.

"PLEASE PAK KIS!!!!! Kalo Pak Kis ga mau ngasih saia keluar sama anak-anak, saia bakalan treak kalo Pak Kis memperkosa saia!!" ancem gue penuh semangat '45

"Eh? Apa kau bilang??"

"TOLOOOOONG!!! TEMEN-TEMEEEEN!!! PAK KIS NGE-RAPE GUE!!!!!!" kata gue sok-sok mendesah-desah kayak beneran di-rape.

Anak-anak di belakang pintu pada ngeliat ke dalam kamar Pak Kis dari lubang kunci. Terus gue pura-pura masang tampang Uke trus komat-kamit "jangan Pak Kis.. Jangan.." kayaknya anak-anak pada nosebleed semua plus blushing. Dasar kalo yang beginian mereka mau nonton, tapi kalo acara pendidikan kagak mau nonton. Pak Kis udah keringat dingin.

"eh, kau ngapain...? i-iya deh, awak kasih kau pergi konser..." kata Pak Kis sambil blushing ngeliat gue yang hampir mau buka kancing kemeja. Terus gue sujud-syukur ditempat. Setelah acara rengek-merengek, gue keluar dari kamar Pak Kis dengan senyum selamat sentousa. Nama sentousa di bawa-bawa...

"Lo diapain Go?" kata Renji prihatin.

"Ga diapa-apain kan??" Ishida yang cuek abis itu nimbrung.

"Udah sampe klimaks blom?" sialan tu si tuyul-pembantu! Dikira gue beneran ngelakuin sama Pak Kis! Ya mana mau gue!! Bisa ancur martabat gue di SMA 2,5!!

"diapain aja lo?" Shuuhei LoLa-nya kambuh.

"Berarti lo udah ga perjaka lagi dong???" Baby-smart sialan..

"Palingan ga diapa-apain sama Pak Kis..." kata Byakuya. Untung ada yang ngebela gue.. fhuuh..

"Kok bisa?? Dia tadi kan bilang kalo dia di-rape sama Pak Kis!!" demo si Ikkaku nunjuk-nunjuk gue pake sapu ijuknya.

"Liat aja noh, si Ichigo masih bisa berdiri trus sembah-sujud di depan Pak Kis tadi.. trus dia juga masih fine-fine aja tuh.." kata Byakuya dingin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue juga.

"eh???" semuanya pada liatin gue dari atas sampe bawah. Jelas aja gue risih trus ngubah pembicaraan.

"eh.. kita di kasih loh liat konsernya..." kata gue rada takut sama death-glarenya anak-anak

"YEEEEEEEY~!!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua anak-anak di Kos Jeruk Purut heboh.. _*norak banget..._

pada akhirnya, anak-anak langsung ngacir ke kamar Byakuya yang nyimpen baju-baju keren plus alat-alat make-upnya Byakuya. 'Serasa di neraka...' ungkap Byakuya di dalem hati. Gue prihatin sama tu anak satu... _*malangnya...._

"sori, gue ga bisa ikut ya? Ada pe er dari dosen gue..." kata Byakuya nahan amarah dengan cara tersenyum mengerikan ke kami yang lagi make make-upnya Byakuya sampe abis setengah _*beli lagi Bya!!_

Waktu jam 8, kami langsung ngacir dari kosan ke Merdeka Walk. Rupanya eh ternyata, udah banyak yang dateng juga ya penonton zanpakuto-nya? gue sampe kagum-kagum ndiri di sini tau!! Waaah~ kalo kayak gini, gue mau aja dateng tiap hari!!

"waaaaa~ hebat banget!!" kata Renji kagum-kagum gaje. Gue geleng-geleng liat tampang dia yang makin mirip sama king of kong.

"oi, Ichi!! Lo kemana?" tanya Toushiro ke gue. Gue nunjuk toilet cowok yang disamping toilet cewek yang dibelakang toilet banci _*????_

"Kalian berlima ambil tempat dulu!! Gue HIV neeh!!"

"Eh? HIV?? Lo kena HIV??!!!" koor temen-temen serempak _*yang namanya koor pasti serempak.. =,=_

"Hasrat Ingin Vivis..." kata gue innocent. Yang lainnya sweat drop massal.

Waktu gue di toilet, gue denger lagu dari Zanpakuto udah mulai. Lagunya enak banget rupanya! Wuih! Keren boo~

Ge ne neeh~

_Teritsukeru gogo ni, kagerou yurameki_

_hitoame hoshii no ni taiyou wa attouteki_

"_kyounen yori zutto atsui kiga suru na"_

_kotoshi no natsu wa mou_

_sore ga hitorigoto ni naru__._

_KUJIRA kumo no senaka ni nori_

_Sekaijyuu wo miwatasetara_

_Boku no konna kangaegoto_

_Chippoke ni omoete kuru kana_

_Natsu no hi no kokage de_

_Madoromi honoka na sekai e_

_Yurayura mabushiku_

_Genjitsu ga tokedasu_

_Kurikaesu nami no you ni_

_Hikari wa to wa no RIZUMU ni_

_Anata no namae wo_

_Nando wo yonde miru_

_Ano koro no you ni_

_Aoi tori wa_

_Sora mama __sora ni toketa_

_Ikutsu mono kisetsu __wo watari oeta_

_Yume monogatari sore wa_

_Isshun no hikari ni hisonda_

_Forever_

_Fui ni yatte_

_Kite te wo nobashita totan ni nigesatte_

_Sono kagayaki wo Wasurerarezu_

_Hito wa tabi wo suru_

_Boukyaku no hate e_

_Mahiru ni hoshi wa kagayakanai_

_Kagayaki to wa hakanai_

_Hakanai to wa shiru mo_

_Toki wo wasurete wa eien wo katarai_

_Aishite shimau koto sore jitai_

_Dareka ni osowatta koto janai_

_Taberu ugoku nemuru_

_Soshite hitori wo omoi tsuzukeru_

_Shizen no RIZUMU_

_Haru no hi no shashin ni_

_Tojikometa hikari to kaze_

_Egao de wakareta_

_Chiisaku te wo futte_

_Mou aki ni naru noni_

_Omoide ni dekinai mama_

_imademo_

_Anata wo omoi dashite_

_Kaze ni_

_Tameiki wo kakusu_

Akhirnya gue denger tu lagu dari awal sampe terakhir di toilet.. kayaknya toilet is my life dah.. _*paan seh?_ Gue khusyuk ngedengernya di toilet sambil duduk ala preman di atas kloset. Dasar gue ini... _*author sweat drop._

Setelah konsernya habis, gue baru teringat kalo ada temen-temen yang lagi nunggu di depan. "Oia!! Gue lupa! Anak-anak masih di depan!! GYAAAA!!!" gue langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk penonton yang masih penuh itu.

"Kemana aja lo...?" kata Ikkaku ngasih death glare ke gue.. botaknya makin kinclong aje.

"lo rugi kagak liat!" semprot Ishida trus di angguin sama temen-temen.

"Sori ya guys, tadi gue ke-enak-an nongkrong di toilet neh... rupanya enak juga nangkring di atas kloset!" jawabku sambil nyengir kodok-kakan-kau-gila-kalau-liat-gue-begini _*lebayy~_

"Sekarang gue mau poto-poto ah sama Hichigo~ idola gue gitu~" kata Toushiro sambil megangin kameranya.

Ishida juga kayaknya ikutan pengen poto bareng Hinamori Momo, soalnya tu anak udah stand by di barisan 'yang mau poto bareng Momo-chan'. Shuuhei ga mau kalah, dia rebutan rambutnya Stark yang gondrong sama fans-fans lainnya. Ikkaku malah ngajak Yumichika kencan. Sedangkan gue? Ga ngapa-ngapain... cengo sendirian...

Dan waktu udah mau bubaran, gue ga mau kalah malah nyoba mau nyium Hinamori Momo. Tapi ada cewek yang ga sengaja dorong gue ke arah Stark. Tadinya gue ngelak, tapi malah kepleset kulit bawang, eh enggak ding.. kulit pisangnya king of kong!! Dan jreng-jreng-jreeeeng~

**FIRST KISS GUE DI AMBIL SAMA COWOK!!!!** _*a.k.a Stark.. senangnya hatikuu~_

~Jpreeet~

"GYAAAAAA!!!! MENYINGKIR DARI GUEE!!!!" gue langsung lari pulang ke kos-kosan naik taksi. Temen-temen gue tinggalin aja karna sangking syoknya dakuw. Btw, tadi kayaknya gue denger suara jepretan dah... jangan-jangan... (tampang horor)

Meanwhile in Merdeka Walk :

"Eh, Baby-smart.. tadi lo liat ga?" tanya Ikkaku cengo.

"Tadi itu Ichigo kan?" Ishida ga percaya.

"Apa...?" Shuuhei cengo. Renji yang disampingnya mulutnya udah berbusa-busa kayak monyet gila _*rabiees!!! Lari!!_

"liat kok. Malahan gue poto lagi.. nih!" Toushiro ngasih liat kamera conan-nya _*plesetan dari canon,_ semua langsung nosebleed berjamaah.

Meanwhile in Kos-kosan Jeruk Purut :

"Byaaaa.... gue ternodaaaii~"

"Hhh... untung gue ga ikutan... bisa hancur reputasi gue kalo ada Rukia di sono..." kata Byakuya sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di kaki kanannya yang lagi gue dekep. Meskipun agak bau asem, tapi cuman dia yang lagi ada di kos-kosan. Pak Kis lagi nangkring di warungnya Mbak Rangiku. Gue makin ngedekep kaki Byakuya.

"WOOOY!!!! WHAT THE H**L?!!!!" treak Byakuya panik.

"Gue ga mau lagi liat konseeeer…. Hiks.. iks…," gue jadi trauma..

---+---+---+---+---

:: Te-Be-Ce ::

---+---+---+---+---

Ai : "garing kah? Gaje kan? Gila kan???"

Al : "kebanyaan bacot lo!"

Ai : "kalo garing maap ia? Soalnya gue bikin Fic ini waktu lagi sakit.. mana besoknya gue mesti Ulangan susulan Biologi... nasib kalo sakit kayak gini ia?"

Al : "kayaknya lo kebanyaan bilang 'ia'..."

Ai : "kalo nama gue dibalik jadi 'ia' kan?"

Al : "ia..ya..."

Ai : "yawdhaaa~ minna-saaaan~ mohon repiuunyaaa~!!!!!"

giv mi eR,

giv mi I,

giv mi Pe,

giv mi I,

giv mi U!!!!


End file.
